The embodiments herein relate generally to subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to treatment compositions and methods to impart hydrophobic properties to surfaces.
Subterranean wells (e.g., hydrocarbon producing wells, water producing wells, and the like) are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. In hydraulic fracturing treatments, a gelled treatment fluid is often pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation at a rate and pressure such that the subterranean formation breaks down and one or more fractures are formed therein. Particulate solids, such as graded sand, are typically suspended in at least a portion of the treatment fluid and deposited into the fractures in the subterranean formation. These particulate solids, or “proppant particulates” (also referred to simply as “proppants”) serve to prop the fracture open (e.g., keep the fracture from fully closing) after the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fracture from fully closing, the particulates aid in forming conductive paths through which produced fluids, such as hydrocarbons, may flow.
The degree of success of a fracturing operation depends, at least in part, upon fracture porosity and conductivity once the fracturing operation is complete and production is begun. Fracturing operations may place a volume of particulates into a fracture to form a “proppant pack” or “gravel pack” (referred to herein as “proppant pack”) in order to ensure that the fracture does not close completely upon removing the hydraulic pressure.
At the end of primary recovery operations, the natural driving pressure in a subterranean formation well may be below a pressure sufficient for production, despite a substantial quantity of hydrocarbons remaining in the subterranean formation. In such cases, secondary recovery methods, such as injection operations, may be used to retrieve the remaining hydrocarbons. For example, in typical injection operations the energy for producing the remaining hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation may be supplied by the injection of fluids into the formation under pressure through one or more injection wells penetrating the formation. The injection fluids then drive the hydrocarbons toward one or more producing wells. Typical injection fluids include water, steam, carbon dioxide, and natural gas.
During fracturing and injection operations, the surface of the subterranean formation or the surface of proppant particulates may interfere with fluid recovery or fluid flow therein due to friction or drag forces, porosity, or a hydrophilic property of the surface. For example, load recovery of fracturing fluid and injection water pressures may be reduced due to interaction with the surface of a formation. Diagenesis or scale build up may be increased on the surface of a formation. Additionally, deterioration or proppant particulates or fracture faces may occur, thereby reducing production. In some instances, the use of fluorinated hydrocarbons has been employed to coat the surface of a subterranean formation or the surface of proppant particulates to achieve water-repellency to combat these problems. However, fluorinated hydrocarbons are considered hazardous to the environment and human health.